the vampire report
by Scarlet cross
Summary: Olive and scarlet are normal 13 year-olds untill they meet a vampir


The Vampire Report

Mondays were always slow for Scarlet even though every other day was slow too this is because every night she's up until at least two in the morning either reading or drawing. Last night she had drawing a picture for the book her friend olive and researching vampires for the report that their teacher had assigned them last Friday. The teacher said it had to be on something that they believed in when they were little or something they believed in now and tell why they did and if possible give some proof that the thing is actually real Olive and Scarlet had picked vampires since they were absolutely obsessed with creatures that came out at night. The teacher did not really approve of the fact that they were doing a report on vampires but she allowed it since that's what they believed in.

Scarlet and Olive had decided to meet after school at an old grave yard where there was a vampire known to be buried in and they wanted to investigate and see ifthere was any evidence that matched the research Scarlet had found the night before. While walking to the grave they passed a strangely dressed man who looked as if he were from the 18th century. They smiled meekly and walked past him to the grave where the vampire was buried. They examined around the grave the best they could with their flash lights since the sun had started to set when they arrived at the grave yard. They found small holes around the grave. It matched some of the information from the notes. After an hour of examining the grave they decided to leave and come back during the day while the vampire would be asleep so it couldn't kill us.

On the way back through the grave yard the pasted the same man they had seen an hour earlier on their way to the grave. The two girls noticed that the man was very pale and was staring directly at them! They hurried out of the grave yard Scarlet walked Olive home. Then turned to go to her house for the night and go over the evidence from the grave. On the way home she passed the man from the grave yard again, but this time he was on the side walk a couple blocks away from where Olive lived. She stared at the man and noticed that he was smiling a toothy grin, then it dawned on her he was the vampire that's why they did not see the vampire rise up, he was already wake! That's why he was planning on making us into his victim's. Scarlet had to tell Olive but she was already in her house so Scarlet decided that she would have to call her when she got home.

Half way home Scarlet realized that the vampire was most likely following her. Sure enough when she turned around and looked about twenty feet away stood the vampire. Then she summoned up all her courage and asked "why are you following me?" The vampire looked over and smiled his toothy smile, so his fangs were showing, in response. "But why me? My friend and I were trying to make our report interesting. Unless your one of those vampires that goes after the first person they see?"

"A little of both?" the vampire said.

"What do you mean a little of both?" Scarlet exclaimed. "I only said one type."

"What I mean is some times I kill the first person I see and other times I go looking for just the right person if I'm not that hungry." He explained "any way my name is Martian" holding out his hand as if to start a friend ship.

"Yeah right I'm not shaking your hand you'd most likely suck my blood first you get." Scarlet said crossing my arms across her chest.

"You are a smarter human than I thought. How do you know all this?" the vampire asked.

"Like I am going to tell you; if I told you, then you would know how I found your grave and you would then temper with information to make it wrong." Scarlet started turn to go back to walking home then turned her head "Now I am going to leave because my parents are most likely getting worried about me"

"They are going to be even more worried when you don't show up at all." He said smiling that toothy grin.

'Oh no' she thought 'he is going to try and Kill me or turn me in to a vampire it's bad enough kids at my school think I am a vampire but to actually be one that was just crazy'. Thankfully she was one of the fastest cross country runners so before he could take another step forward she bolted.

While Scarlet was running she realized that vampires are super fast and he would be catching up to her any second now, but he never showed up. When scarlet reached her house she looked to see if he had followed her but no traces of the vampire. So she ran into the house to the phone dialed Olive's number. Her mother picked up the phone "hello?" Olive's mom's voice said.

"Hi is Olive there? I need to tell her something about the project we're doing in English class." Scarlet replied.

"Oh okay. Wait a second I will go get her" olive's mother said. In the back round Scarlet could hear Olive's mother calling Olive for up stairs to come and get the phone.

A few moments later she heard Olives voice on the other end "Hi scarlet what do you need? My mom said it sounded important" Olive asked.

"It is important" scarlet replied. "You know that guy we passed in the grave yard that looked weird?" She asked.

Olive asked her voice a little more worried.

"He's the Vampire." Scarlet said trying to hold back her excitement.

What! You are kidding right?" Olive said surprised. "How do you know?"

"He followed me home" scarlet said then she explained the strange happenings that happened when she encountered the vampire.

"So what you are saying he came after you and tried to become your friend? That's just crazy." Olive said after Scarlet Had finished telling the astonishing tale.

"I do not trust this guy I mean he knows where you live he might come after one of us or something of the sort." Scarlet said uncertainly.

"At least we know we will be safe during the day, because Vampires cannot be exposed to the sun." Olive said trying cheer Scarlet up.

"Yeah I know but I still do not feel that safe because it's still night so we have to worry about getting our blood sucked tonight. I am going to go to bed so I will see you at school tomorrow okay?" scarlet said who was starting to get tired.

"All right I will see you tomorrow bye." Olive said sleepily.

"Bye" Scarlet said hanging up the phone and walking up stair to her bed room to have her first in a long time good night sleep.

The next morning both girls met at the bus stop where they sat and talked about the vampire in the grave yard. "Who do you think he was after me or you?" Olive asked who seemed a little nervous over what had happened the night before.

"I do not know maybe both of us." Scarlet said, "There is only one way to find out."

Are you telling me that you are going to go back to the grave yard just to find out who he was after? Your crazy, but since I am your best friend and I do not want anything bad to happen to you I will go with you." Olive said.

"Thanks. Meet me at the gates of the grave yard at 5:30 after school and hopefully we will be able to see the vampire rise and ask him what he was up to." Scarlet said not knowing the danger that was about to happen.

At 5:30 the girls met at the grave yard gates as planned they walked half way to the grave and saw that the vampire was already up." he must be an early riser" Olive whispered in Scarlet's ear.

"Ah I see that you two are back" the vampire said softly. "Back to look at my grave again I presume?"

"No" scarlet said smoothly, "we came here to ask you something."

"He's thicker than I thought" Olive muttered. "We came here to ask you who were you after last night?"

"Both of you naturally" the vampire said taking a slight step forward.

"But why us?" Scarlet said slyly, "Why not someone other person that was older

And more fit than us thin gimpy teenagers?"

Gradually the vampire took steps forward. Until he was standing right in front of them, Olive gasped at the appearance. She had expected him to be like Dracula: stern faced and medieval dressed, but instead he looked like any other guy except he was very pale and had long hair blonde hair. Scarlet on the other hand was not as dazed as Olive was because she had seen him the night before and was ready for a fight. The vampire sensed this so he stood his ground.

Then he spoke "Why don't you two lovely girls have a seat" he said gesturing his hand to two grave stones. Olive sat but Scarlet did not.

"I would rather not I will just stand" Scarlet said coldly. She did not want to become vampire food and she was not about to become it either.

"So you two were just here to see which one of you I was after is that what you are telling me?" the vampire asked.

"Yes" Scarlet said looking at her friend who seemed Dazzled by the vampire.

The vampire's eyes were fixed on Olive from Scarlet's eye's it looked like he was talking to her with out actually talking. What Scarlet thought, turned out to be true. Then the unimaginable happened Olive just fell asleep with out any warning at all one second she was wide awake sitting on a grave stone the next she is slumped over snoring. Then Scarlet glared at the vampire she knew what he had done. He had telepathically forced Olive to fall asleep.

"Now that your little friend has fallen asleep it is time for her to die" the vampire sneered. Scarlet started to walk foreword but after two steps she could no longer moved her legs.

"I hate vampires" Scarlet moaned, "why do they have to have telepathic powers?"

"Well how else are we supposed to get blood?" the vampire answered kneeling in front of Olive's body getting ready to bite, "are we supposed to just waltz up to someone and bite them? If we did that we would be extinct " then he did it he bite Olive and Scarlet had to watch as her best friend died. Then once Olive was no longer alive the vampire turned to her and Made her fall asleep to so he could kill her as well. The next morning the police found their bodies and confirmed their death.


End file.
